


The Assassination

by noodlecatposts



Series: ACOTAR Tumblr Requests [12]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Assassination, Inner Dialogue, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlecatposts/pseuds/noodlecatposts
Summary: Rhys just wanted to go home. Morrigan was holding a movie night tonight, and he was going to miss out on it if this girl didn’t come outside already. Maybe that was fucked up—being eager to kill someone so that he could go on home and eat popcorn and shit talk through a movie or three with his family—but it was true.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: ACOTAR Tumblr Requests [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612852
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	The Assassination

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt someone sent me on Tumblr. There's no dialogue, so I hope that's cool!

**Rhys just wanted to go home.** Morrigan was holding a movie night tonight, and he was going to miss out on it if this girl didn’t come outside already. Maybe that was fucked up—being eager to kill someone so that he could go on home and eat popcorn and shit talk through a movie or three with his family—but it was true.

Working as an assassin definitely required a certain skill level in compartmentalization. How else was Rhys supposed to go to work during the day, kill people, and then go home and smile with his friends and family? Sometimes, he felt guilty about it, about the killing people, but Rhys was always quick to shove those feelings down, down, down.

He wasn’t the best killer for hire in Prythian because he felt _guilty_.

Rhys flipped through the file one more time. Apparently, this was another case of a jealous, _if I can’t have her, no one can_ , type boyfriend going after their ex. Cauldron above, Rhys would much rather just kill this bastard and be done with it. Men like this didn’t deserve to live.

The front door to the townhouse opens across the street, and Rhys yanks out his rifle, aiming the scope at the door searching for his target.

Even in the dim lights, Rhys can discern that this woman is—beautiful. Like holy hell. This—Feyre Archeron—had to be the most stunning woman he’d ever seen in his life. Fuck, this was not good.

Feyre stands on the stoop with her sisters. Rhys only knows they’re related because of the information provided in the file. However, any man could take one look at the trio—the matching set of freckles dusted across each woman’s cheeks; the slightly different but still the same countenance; the wavy hair, all nearly the same shade of blonde—and know that these three women were sisters.

The doe-eyed one, Elain, says something too soft for Rhys to hear. The tilt of her full mouth is sly, though, and even the stern-faced sister, Nesta, breaks into a laugh. Feyre Archeron’s nose crinkles when she cackles, head tossed back in a manner very, very similar to Rhys’s would-be brother, Cassian.

 _Shit_. Not good at all.

Rhys drinks her in as best he can in the fading light. Miles of hair swept back into an intricate braid, the kind that Morrigan is always trying to recreate from Pinterest boards. Light eyes—grey, maybe? Feyre is too far away from Rhys to really tell. That crinkled nose so like Azriel when the broody bastard decides to smile. A smile that reaches her eyes.

Rhys glances back down at the folder in his lap.

 _Tamlin Rose_. Maybe Rhys should pay this guy a visit instead. Yes, that’s precisely what he’ll do, he decides, watching Feyre and her sisters walk away from home, arm in arm in arm.

And then maybe, just maybe, Rhys will get to know this Feyre Archeron a little better. Without the sniper scope.

-


End file.
